Maneater
by DancingDaisy
Summary: Background story for Blood Moon, season 2, episode 37. Spoilers for the same episode. Just a super short piece concerning Speed. Title from the Hall and Oates song.


**DISCLAIMER: If you recognize them, I don't own them. **_(But man, oh man if I owned Speed...)_

**A/N: **_I was watching "Blood Moon" last night, and I noticed that Speed harbored a strong animosity towards Melanie, especially obvious in the scene between the two of them at the elevator. Rory Cochrane did such a good job of playing a bitter man, that I wondered if there was some kind of past between him and the actress, or between Speed and Melanie. This fic is about 3 and a half years late, lol._

He couldn't believe she was sitting in front of him being questioned for murder. She obviously didn't remember him, but he more than remembered her. He quietly inhaled deeply, her perfume setting off all kinds of sensory alarms within him, her blue eyes piercing him to his core.

_The bass was pumping through the club, reverberating in his chest. He was just about to call it a night, when he saw one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen in his life standing at the bar. Her expertly styled short blonde hair flipped out, grazing her slender neck, her shiny halter top showed off her shoulders, and her low-rise jeans showed off her slender hips and toned lower back. He groaned inwardly. She was showing off all three of his favorite parts of a woman's body. A small tattoo decorated the base of her spine, turning him on even more. Some called them "tramp stamps," but he thought a small tattoo on a woman's lower back was sexy. He took a deep breath and began walking towards the bar._

_He squeezed in beside her and waited for the bartender to take his order. After what seemed like an eternity, he ordered a whiskey and water. Noticing the small amount of pinkish liquid at the bottom of her martini glass, he added a Cosmopolitan to his order. She glanced at him, but didn't say a word._

"_Hey, I'm Tim," he offered. She didn't respond. "You know, when someone introduces himself, you're supposed to return the favor." A smiled played across his lips, but the woman wanted no part of it. She took the Cosmo and left Tim at the bar, speechless and hurt. Acting with a boldness he had never experienced with a woman before, Tim followed her to the dance floor. She was dancing with her friends, laughing at other people's drunken dancing abilities, or lack thereof. He tapped her on the shoulder. As she turned around he asked "What's your problem?"_

"_What's my problem?" She parroted back to him._

"_Yeah. I introduced myself to you back there and you just looked at me like I was a piece of trash."_

_She sighed. "Melanie. My name is Melanie," she shouted over the music._

"_That's all I wanted to know," Tim replied. He turned around to leave, Melanie having lost her appeal._

"_Wait," she called, grabbing his hand. He turned to face her, and their lips connected in a searing kiss. She broke away, both of them breathless. "Come home with me?" _

_Tim forgot all his reservations. Leaning down his lips touching her ear, his deep voice replied "Sure."_

And now, two months later, she sat in front of him, being questioned for murder. He summoned Calleigh out of the room. "I, uh, I'm sorry. I don't like her."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Calleigh replied, her green eyes searching his face for the unspoken reason Speed was breaking his normal air of unshakable professionalism.

"Nothing."

"All right, well, let's go see if we can dig anything up on her." Calleigh stuck her head in the questioning room. "Ms. Hines, stay put. We'll be back."

"Can I get another soda?" Melanie asked.

"We're fresh out." Speed called into the room.

"We do so have soda. You just lied!" Calleigh whispered incredulously.

"Well, she's been lying to us all day," he countered petulantly.

As they walked away from the questioning room, Speed returned to his thoughts.

_In no time at all, they were on Tim's bike speeding down the causeway. Tim was swerving in and out of the lanes, praying he wouldn't get pulled over, focusing on Melanie pressed against his back. They got to his apartment in record time, kissing their way up his front walk and into his place. They removed their clothes, breaking their kisses only to gulp for air. Reaching the foot of his bed, Tim gently pushed her down, crawling on top of her._

_The next morning, Tim awoke and realized that he was alone. He swore under his breath. He hadn't intended on her being a one night stand. He looked at the clock and swore again. He was going to be late. _

And suddenly, she was standing in front of him, she in the elevator, he right outside its doors. "Strong performance. You know, you should have been **in** that movie instead of watching it."

"I guess I had that coming," she replied. She had long ago figured out why he looked so familiar. "Lobby or garage?"

"I'll catch the next one."

"Hope so."

Biting his tongue, Tim countered "You know, just for the record, that guy, he was just trying to talk to you. He was just trying to find an opening."

"He insulted me."

"Maybe it was to get your attention, though. Next time, why don't you try rejection. Because its a lot less messy, and you know what? Guys are used to it. See you around."


End file.
